Fifty Shades of love
by Animimmie
Summary: E se tudo tivesse acontecido um pouco mais depressa...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Cinquenta nuances de tristeza que nascem naqueles olhos cinzentos sem vida... ele vem de perder a única mulher que soube lhe mostrar um outro caminho...

Que sentimento é este que transpareça o seu coração e o reduz a um simples choro em silencio ? Da garganta de Christian um grito de desespero corta o silencio da noite no grande salão do apartamento de Seatle. As luzes da cidade vêm perdendo o seu brilho neste últimos 4 dias parecendo chorarem o desaparecimento inexplicado de Anastasia.

\- Christian, eu pensava que Ana era seguida por um guarda-costas estes últimos dias... – Kate lança um olhar interrogativo e esperançoso a Christian.

\- E verdade, Anastasia estava protegida por um dos meus guarda-costas e ainda não entendo como é que ela consigo fugir a sua vigilância. Sawyer... – a frase de Christian tornou-se apenas num murmuro.

\- Meu pobre filho, a policia esta a fazer tudo o necessário para encontrar o mais depressa a Anastasia alem de que Taylor e os outros estão a sua procura também. – Grace, sentada perto de seu filho, tenta a todo o custo acalmar o seu desespero e tristeza.

A espera por informações faz-se longa, uma semana se passou, um mes, 4 meses e nada, nenhuma pista para encontrar Anastasia. Christian vê-se afundar no álcool chegando todos os dias a casa bêbedo e sem qualquer força para avançar com a sua vida. Como é que ela pode lhe fazer isto, deixa-lo depois de todas as promessas que se fizeram. Como ?

8 meses se passaram e as lembranças de Anastasia com um olhar azul profundo perdem-se nas profundezas da memoria corruida pelo álcool de Christian...

\- Senhor Grey, Senhor Grey... – Gail tenta acordar Christian de uma das suas bebedeiras – Senhor Grey tem alguém para si...

\- Gail não quero ver ninguém, diga para voltarem mais tarde. – Numa voz severa e incisiva Christian tenta afastar Dona Jones para continuar no seu longo sonho incompreensível.

\- Senhor Grey, eu não quero colocar um bebe fora da porta ! – Num tom estridente Gail faz sobressaltar Christian do sofá onde dormiu toda a noite, tal como todas as outras.

\- Um bebe ?

Num passo indeciso Grey avança para um pequeno cesto de pique-nique pousado a entrada da peça e qual não é o seu espanto quando os olhos familiares o acolhem num sorriso contagioso.

\- Anastasiaaaaaaa...

\- Não meu Senhor, é apenas um bebe que deve ser visto urgentemente por um pediatra pois so deve ter dias de vida. – A voz de Dona Jones é delicada e extremamente cautelosa.

\- TAYLOR, telefone agora mesmo para a minha mãe e diga-lhe que é extremamente urgente para que ela passe aqui o mais rápido possível.

Em menos de meia hora Grace encontra-se na entrada do apartamento de Escada e quando o seu olhar se pousa no do seu filho ela entende a gravidade da situação.

\- Mia, liga para o teu pai e diz-lhe para vir cá ter assim que puder. – Grace apressa o passo para parar indecisamente na entrada do salão e segue o olhar do seu filho para se deparar com aquela pequena criança de apenas alguns dias.

Seguindo o seu instinto, ela lhe pega delicadamente e examina o seu estado. No mesmo momento uma carta cai precipitadamente no chão branco do salão. Christian pega lentamente na carta e os seus olhos pousam-se nas letras bem desenhadas e familiares que sò Ela podia ter escrito:

 _Christian,_

 _Não_ _tenho como te explicar toda esta situação, já faz 8 meses que não te vejo e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver todos os dias a minha barriga de arredondar, sentir uns valentes pontapés vindos desse mais lindo bebe._

 _A tristeza e o desespero acompanham-me agora porque tive de me separar da nossa filha._

 _Entrego-a ao pai porque sei que não lhe faltaras com nada e saberás ser um pai maravilhoso, cuida da nossa menina e sê feliz._

 _Na esperança de te voltar a ver um dia,_

 _A tua Ana_

Ela estava viva, ela estava viva e deixou-o durante 8 meses e agora entrega-lhe o fruto do amor entre eles os dois.

\- Mãe, a Anastasia esta viva mãe...


	2. Chapter 2

Ola, peço desculpa se os meus capitulos sao pequenos, espero que gostem deste novo pequeno capitulo e do caminho que a historia esta a tomar, mesmo eu estou surpresa. Boa leitura e espero ter novas opinioes.

Capitulo 2

POV Anastasia

8 Meses atras….

O que será que se passa comigo, desde há duas semanas que acordo todos os dias completamente enjoada e nem o pequeno-almoço consigo tomar. Desde que entrei no avião com Jack para vir a Nova Iorque, mesmo sabendo que Christian ia fazer de tudo para me impedir, não tenho mais notícias de ninguém. A viagem esta a chegar ao fim e vou finalmente poder voltar a Seattle para que Christian me feche a sete chaves no quarto vermelho da dor.

Apenas de pensar naquele quarto tao familiar e tao fascinante sinto aquele calor bem conhecido que me percorre o corpo todo para acolhe-lo bem lá em baixo… Christian deve estar bastante irritado e chateado, mas ele tem de entender que foi uma oportunidade excelente para a minha carreira profissional.

Perigosamente, Jack atravessa o restaurante do hotel onde estamos instalados com um olhar de quem enfeitiça a sua preza. Jack, desde que comecei a trabalhar para a SIP, mostrou-se trabalhador e generoso, mas também um pouco fogoso. Christian pediu-me para ter cuidado com ele, mas durante esta longa viagem ele não me fez nenhum avanço nem se mostrou incorreto.

\- Anastasia, estas um espanto esta noite! E para festejarmos a ultima noite a Nova Iorque? – Os seus olhos percorriam o meu corpo atardando-se nas curvas dos meus seios. Naquele momento senti-me como comida para animais selvagens. Aquele olhar de predador desejoso de passar as garras na sua vítima cortou-me a respiração e a minha consciência correu esconder-se atras do grande cadeirão em couro vermelho.

\- Ohhh Jack não é nada de especial, já viste este vestido uma dezena de vezes. – Tinha colocado o meu vestido preferido preto, simples e discreto, que utilizava várias vezes para o trabalho.

\- Hoje, em especial, estás lindíssima deve de ser por não estarmos num quadro profissional. Tomas alguma coisa comigo? Garçom, eu vou querer um whisky e a menina vai tomar…

\- Eu vou tomar um cosmopolitan obrigado. – O olhar do empregado se pousa em mim e depois em Jack.

Durante o jantar devo ter tomado uns quantos cosmopolitans e quando me levantei uma sensação de vertigem atingiu-me que quase cai ali em pleno restaurante. Jack apressou-se a levantar-se com um sorriso assustador nos lábios para me acompanhar ate ao meu quarto de hotel. Estávamos a meio caminho quando algo atingiu a minha cabeça e perdi consciência.

Quando acordei, tudo estava escuro. Os meus olhos estavam a habituar-se a escuridão daquele quarto quando reparei numa silhueta encostada a uma porta, o seu olhar era feroz e perigoso, um sinal de alerta acordou os meus instintos todos e quando me tentei levantar finalmente percebi que estava presa pelas mãos e pelas pernas.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de me mexer…

\- Anastasia, Anastasia, porque é que me provocas, desde que entraste na sala de reunião para a tua entrevista de trabalho que me seduzes com esse teu corpo e esse teu olhar. O que achas que o teu Namoradinho vai pensar de ti ao saber que me andas a seduzir?

\- Jack, o que é que se passa, porque dizes que eu te seduzo és apenas o meu patrão, não quero nada contigo a nível pessoal. Porque é que estou amarrada, que sitio é este?

\- Cala-te sua cabra, porque é que pensas que estas fechada na minha cave? A culpa é unicamente tua, levaste-me ao extremo com essa tua atitude de santinha. Agora vou acabar aquilo que tu começaste mas primeiro vou fazer sofrer Grey…

\- Jack, eu não fiz nada disso, compreendeste tudo errado. – Estava desesperada, não conseguia acreditar naquilo que se estava a passar. Jack estava completamente fora de si. Um estalo veio me tirar dos meus pensamentos e um grito fugiu da minha garganta.

\- Chega, o que acontece é que tens de te habituar porque vais ficar aqui durante algum tempo. – Depois da sua tirada, Jack subiu as escadas e deixou-me sozinha naquele buraco.

As lagrimas corriam como um rio na minha cara, não conseguia entender o que se estava a passar, não tinha feito nada para que Jack pensasse que ele me interessava. O rosto de Christian veio-me ao pensamento, ele tinha-me dito para não ir nesta viagem, para não fazer confiança a Jack e eu fiz todo o contrário. Agora estou fechada numa cave de um louco sem saber o que ei de fazer.


End file.
